My Genuine Trophy
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: TFA Reader-Insert. First one ever! As your heading home from the club, a certain Decepticon bounty hunter catches your eye and, after talk and compliments, you go back with him for a happy life. R&R. Reviews and Requests would make me happy!


**Author's Note: I already posted this on my dA account**, **so I thought, what the heck, why not post it on here too? I will do more if I get good reviews and requests, so I hope you enjoy. Also, this is my first Reader-Insert, so excuse my noobiness. With that, enjoy!**

**It wasn't long ago you met the bounty hunter. Heck, it was just a few nights back before you met him. You were wearing (Insert favorite outfit here.) And you hung out with some pals at Club (Name of Club.) You were trying to find a guy, but felt your efforts were wasted. Your (h/l) (h/c) was fully out and you wore some makeup to look sexy and fancy. As you left, you heard your friend call out for you.**

**"Hey (Name)! Where ya going?!"**

**"Home." You simply say, your purse in hand as you walked out of the club. As you left, you noticed that not many street lights were on, so you had your cell phone for your light home. "Man.. I really hate the dark." You protested, sighing lightly before hearing the rev of an engine, your footsteps suddenly stopping.**

**"Huh.. Hello?" Was all you could ask, looking a bit scared. You then hear the sound of something transforming, looking away. You peered your eyes a bit, hearing footsteps as red optics could be seen within your vision.**

**"Well, well, well.. What do we have here?" The voice, a bit deep and gruff, asked you as you shook a bit in fear. You held your cell phone up to the figure surprised at your finding, shaking up to your knees now.**

**You saw a tall Transformer, but to your surprise, was not an Autobot. He looked a bit punkish, having spikes on the side of his neck and shoulders. His paint job was mostly dark green, with an exception to his left and right servos, counting his leg too. His left servo had what looked like a pirate's hook on it, like what Captain Hook had in Peter Pan.**

**"A lovely lady like you shouldn't be our this late.. Bad people might try to hurt you." He said, smirking lightly as you backed up a bit, gulping loudly. Sweat was visible on your forehead, a single drop falling from it. "So, you got a name sweetheart?" He asked you, waiting for your answer as you stood there speechless for a few minutes.**

**"I-It's (Name.) My name is (Name.)"**

**"Really? (Name.) huh, not a bad name. I'm Lockdown beautiful." He said, now getting closer as you started to walk back a bit, shocked. What was he trying to do, lure you to him or something? Whatever it was, it freaked you out**.

**"Do you know I collect trophies (Name.)? Its a passion of mine."**

**"Trophies.. How does that compare to me?"**

**You asked, a bit confused before both of your footsteps stopped, Lockdown close to you as he kneeled close as you both were face to face.**

**"You my dear.. Are one heck of a trophy." He said to you as your face flustered red. He called you a trophy, and you thought if you should be amazed or scared by the way he called you that.**

**"I-I am? Ya mean it?" You asked him as he smirked, his lips touching yours as you blushed a bright red.**

**"Why would I lie to a pretty girl like you (Name.)?" Lockdown asked, picking you up in his hand as you smiled slowly, blushing a bit. "T-Thanks Lockdown." You said to him, smiling as he gave a soft smile himself before walking off with you into the night.**

**-Back to The Present-**

**You woke up from your long nap, looking around as you yawned lightly.**

**"Your finally up. Have a nice sleep (Name.)?" You heard your boyfriend, Lockdown asked as you nodded, smiling.**

**"Of course.. Did you at least sleep?" You asked him, folding your arms, seeing the look he usually had when he was going to make up an excuse.**

**"Of course I did hun, why wouldn't I?" He said, seeing the face you usually gave him whenever you weren't amused.**

**"Are you lying to me?" You asked simply, looking away as he sighed, walking over, placing one of his fingers on your chin, picking your head up.**

**"Now.. Why would I lie to someone as beautiful as you? Your my genuine trophy (Name.)." He said with a bright smile on his face. You smiled back, blushing at the compliment he had given you.**

**He always said you were his Genuine Trophy, and he always meant it**.


End file.
